<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxicated by rohz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351058">Intoxicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohz/pseuds/rohz'>rohz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Light-Hearted, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohz/pseuds/rohz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Toni gets fucking drunk</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is my first time writing so take it easy on me. Also, I'm not good with summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intoxicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe, don't wait up, okay?" Toni says as she proceeds to button up her shirt. </p>
<p>Her teammates—Fatin and Dot, decided that they deserved a night out and get fucking trashed (Fatin's words) after winning over their biggest rival: Carleton College. </p>
<p>"You know I can't sleep without you," Shelby says as she lays down on their bed. </p>
<p>The two have been together for a year now and things have finally been great. Toni never had the chance to have someone supporting her after her parents died in a car crash. She was thankful for Shelby for putting up with her and her issues. </p>
<p>"Well, tell that to Fatin," Toni says, laughing. "I feel like she's gonna be the reason I'll come home late."</p>
<p>"I'd go with you if it weren't for this paper I'm working on," Shelby pouts. "You look so pretty right now and I'm not liking the idea of other girls seeing you wearing that."</p>
<p>"In that case, I'll take this off when I come back home. For you," Toni winks as she teasingly lifts up the hem of her button-up shirt.  </p>
<p>Shelby groans. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦. </p>
<p>Before Shelby could even move and say anything, Toni had already kissed her forehead. "Bye, baby. Don't stay up."</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Toni comes home completely wasted. Well, wasted is an understatement since she decides to knock on their apartment door instead of using her keys like a normal functioning human being. </p>
<p>A few knocks and finally, someone opens the door.</p>
<p>"Toni, it's like 1 in the morning, c'mere," a blonde girl tugs her inside as Toni nods, still fucking trashed. </p>
<p>Shelby ushers Toni inside their room and went straight to the bathroom to get a towel. </p>
<p>She came back to a completely naked Toni. </p>
<p>Shelby cleared her throat. "U-um, you need help with cleaning youself?" </p>
<p>"You're pretty," Toni slurs while staring at the other girl intently.</p>
<p>"Thanks babe, but I need you to get cleaned. Do you need my help or can you do it on your own?" Shelby goes on, a bit flustered. </p>
<p>"Gimme, I can do it," Toni says as she made grabby hands to Shelby. </p>
<p>It takes everything in Shelby not to grab her girlfriend's cheeks and pinch them for being so damn cute. Instead, she settled for a small smile as she handed Toni the towel. </p>
<p>Toni managed to get the job done and Shelby gets her ready for bed.</p>
<p>"Come sleep with me, baby," she pats the empty space next to her. Toni looks confused and glances at her surroundings. "You're pretty, but I have a girlfriend." </p>
<p>Stifling her laughter, Shelby patiently goes on and says, "You're so darn cute, you know that?" She low-key hasn't seen her girlfriend this wasted before and it's proving to be extremely amusing. </p>
<p>"How about this, you sleep in bed and I'll take the couch. Sound good to you?" Shelby plays along. "We don't want your girlfriend getting jealous now, do we?" </p>
<p>Toni's eyes twinkled at the suggestion as she nodded enthusiastically. "That's a good idea!" </p>
<p>Shaking her head in amusement, Shelby pulls Toni gently to bed and tucks her in. It's not long til she hears her snore lightly.  </p>
<p>"I fucking love you, Toni Shalifoe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. Comment your suggestions for future fics. Drop a kudos if you liked it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>